


Happy Birthday, Jo Jin Ho

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jinhui, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: It's Jin Ho's birthday and he wants something special from his boyfriend, Hwi Taek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, there is so much fluff, what am I doing? XD

Hwi Taek wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten himself into this mess, though it wasn't completely unwelcome. Just hours ago they had finished celebrating Jin Ho's birthday and were now settling into their respective rooms, most of them partied out. Hwi Taek was wide awake and only slightly buzzed from the alcohol he had consumed at the party. Jin Ho, on the other hand, was completely sober and had made it very clear that he was the one in control. He had casually whispered into Hwi Taek's ear before exiting the living area, where only two or three members still lingered, strewn about on the floor or the couch, unable to be bothered with going to their rooms. 

“If you really want to wish me a happy birthday, then you should follow me in a few minutes.”

The tips of his ears burned with the knowledge of just what those words meant and he stood in awkward silence for a moment. The two of them had been teasing the idea of sleeping together for a while, but it had never happened. Be it their busy schedules, interruptions, or just otherwise poor timing. He bit his lower lip, sucking in a breath of air before he padded down the hall, following Jin Ho's footsteps to his room. When he reached the doorway, he was greeted with darkness, his eyes not even adjusted before he was pulled into the room. He felt his body crash into the others, arms wrapping around his waist and the shorter males head was buried in his chest. 

“You smell good.” 

He couldn't help but laugh, glancing down as his eyes finally adjusted, the only light filtering through the curtains from the streetlamp just outside. Jin Ho was smaller than he was and could be quite affectionate, but he still held a commanding presence when he wanted to. He was latched onto Hwi Taek quite snugly and he could feel his face rubbing against his chest affectionately. He lifted one hand to pat the shorter boy on the head, his fingers ruffling the shaggy mess of hair and he let out another contented sigh when he felt Jin Ho's head tilt to look up at him. 

“Happy birthday, hyung.”

He mumbled his words, his eyes locked onto the others and he used his foot to kick the door closed behind him before trailing his fingers down the side of the older males face and cupping his cheek. He dipped his face low, his lips lightly grazing Jin Ho's and he smirked before kissing him again, this time adding more pressure. He heard the low whine that rumbled in Jin Ho's throat, his neediness apparent and Hwi Taek parted his lips to nudge the others open with his tongue. He smiled in satisfaction when the other complied, their tongues meeting just past Jin Ho's parted lips. He could feel the eagerness in his movements, the others tongue colliding with his own and he urged him backwards, leading him to the bed slowly. Their bodies crashed onto the bed, limbs splayed everywhere and laughter erupted as their teeth collided. Hwi Taek lifted himself off of Jin Ho and rolled to the side. It was always more fun than anything, spending time with Jin Ho and Hwi Taek never ceased to be amazed by how affectionate and loving the older boy could be.

“Thank you for coming.”

Their fingers were now linked together, their hands resting between their bodies while prying eyes wandered over facial features in the dim light. Even being a year older, Jin Ho still had boyish features and childlike wonder in his eyes, which Hwi Taek thought was very endearing. He lightly squeezed the hand in his before releasing it and repositioning himself on the bed. He waited patiently as Jin Ho followed, his back now pressed against the headboard, his legs splayed out in front of him, with Jin Ho's smaller form perched atop them. He had a tendency to let Jin Ho take the lead, despite their difference in stature, but he never regretted it; the elder often making sure Hwi Taek was taken care of before even thinking about himself. It was his turn to do something for Jin Ho.

“Wait.” 

The word was quiet, yet commanding and Jin Ho stopped his movement, his lips about to connect with the flushed skin of others neck and he let out a soft noise as their positions were reversed. The smirk that caught his eye was devilish, yet loving and he let out a chuckle, his hands moving to rest on the hips that were settled on his thighs before making a bemused comment. 

“This is different.”

Hwi Taek replied with a rough kiss, his tongue immediately forcing it's way into Jin Ho's mouth and he was greeted with a groan, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he massaged the others tongue with his own. His fingers moved to tangle in the hair at the back of Jin Ho's neck and he tugged his head backwards, eliciting a surprised moan. He kissed Jin Ho's mouth one last time before turning his lips on his throat, the exposed flesh tempting and taunting him. His tongue rolled over the skin, his teeth gently grazing the unmarked flesh before he sucked roughly, laying his claim to the older male. He had never left marks where they could be seen before, but the alcohol in his system had lowered his inhibitions. He could feel the fingers moving up his sides, pushing just past the hem of his shirt and he shivered as flesh met flesh. 

Jin Ho was not used to this, he was usually the one calling the shots, making demands, taking control; but he wasn't disliking the role reversal. The sting of his scalp from his head being held in place, the heat on his throat, the pressure on thighs, all of it was new and exciting. He drew in a shaky breath while he explored the expanse of Hwi Taek's back, his hands ghosting over the flesh and he could feel the goosebumps rising. He stopped when he reached the top of his spine, one hand peeking out from the opening in his shirt to massage the back of the younger boys neck. He could feel the response, a low rumbling groan losing itself in his neck and he let out a groan of his own as his neck continued to be assaulted. They had never really taken the time to properly explore and appreciate each others bodies, hurried handjobs, rushed blowjobs, or sloppy make out sessions being the only thing they ever had time for; but this felt nice.

“Hyung..” 

Hwi Taek's voice was mumbled, his lips still exploring the older males skin, currently suckling on one earlobe; his breath sending a chill down Jin Ho's spine. Nothing further followed the word, only light kisses and airy breaths, hands grasping at the hem of his shirt and he let his head fall forward; his arms lifting to let his shirt slip off of his torso. He settled back against the headboard, a low groan escaping his lips at the cool pressure of the wood on his bare skin. It was only a matter of seconds before hands were on him, fingertips tracing up his lean stomach and stopping as they reached his chest; one nipple falling victim to a teasing hand. He let out a soft noise, his eyes falling on the male in front of him, the top of his head inches away from his lips. He bowed his head, pressing a close mouthed kiss to the sandy brown hair, his nose burying in it and he inhaled; the light scent of shampoo still present. He gasped loudly as he felt a pinch, the fingers testing and teasing him, his own hands moving to grasp at the others face.

Hwi Taek turned his face upwards, feeling the hands on his cheeks, his eyes meeting a pair that were clouded with affection. He let the other close the gap between them, their lips colliding in a fevered flurry of kisses, tongues and teeth mashed together in a mess of saliva. He stilled his hands, letting them rest on the others chest and he shifted his hips slightly, his cock half-hard inside of his jeans, the friction of the others body against him incredible. There was a soft moan against his lips, the movement waking the sleeping lust in the other boy and he returned to exploring the body beneath him. Jin Ho's skin was warm and pinked, a light flush starting to cover his body as Hwi Taek touched every inch of his upper body with feather light strokes; his fingertips leaving fire in their wake. He had no intention of leaving even one centimeter of skin untouched, his lips withdrawing from the others to plant soft kisses down his neck and shoulders. He shifted again, a disgruntled whimper meeting his ears as he lifted his hands to remove his own shirt. He quickly returned to his ministrations, his hands stroking and fawning over the unblemished skin beneath his fingertips, his eyes drinking in every inch of Jin Ho's bare torso and he dipped his face down to roll a nipple between his lips. 

“Fuck..”

The word was affectionate, yet lustful at the same time, Jin Ho's body trembling as he felt the lips curling around his nipple. A moist warmth followed, the others tongue raking over the small nub and sending a jolt of pleasure to his center. He could feel an ache between his thighs, his arousal finally starting to become apparent and he hissed under his breath. His hands found themselves on Hwi Taek's body, one hand digging calloused digits into the back of his neck, the other groping at his thigh. He whined when he felt the heat leave his skin, the mouth forming a perfect smirk as he sat up, lips barely grazing his ear as the words fell from them lazily.

“Are you getting anxious, hyung?”

A small laugh followed the words, his cockiness annoying, yet strangely erotic at the same time and Jin Ho pushed at the others chest, staring at him blankly in attempt to blanket his obvious lust.

“Oh come on, don't be so stuffy.”

Hwi Taek chided him, leaning his face close enough to kiss him, but pulling away when the other craned his neck to meet his lips. He couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust on the others face, his brows furrowed and his lips forming a definite pout. He raised one hand, pressing a single finger to the pursed lips and he leaned in, gently kissing the back of his finger and smirking as he pulled away. He always enjoyed teasing the other, his facial expressions amusing at the very least and he laughed softly, removing the finger and leaning in to kiss him for real. However, he was surprised to find the others obstinacy was fully in tact, his head turning away from the younger boy, his lips still pursed in frustration. He hummed idly as he tilted his head, watching the other boy remain unwavering in his decision to spite the younger male and he raked his stubby nails down the elders chest.

“Jin Hoooooo...” 

His voice came out as a whine and he could feel the other tremble under his touch, his lips curving into a smirk as he dragged them down the side of Jin Ho's neck. He kept his lips parted, the light pressure of his lips moving south as he fumbled with the others pants, his own relatively tight now. He peeled back the fabric as the zipper slid down, long fingers digging into the waistband and he scooted himself backwards as the jeans rolled easily down the slender legs. Once the pants were discarded, Hwi Taek turned his attention to the lean muscled legs, his hands gliding over the hairless skin, his lips following suit. He could tell that he had the other boys attention now, his feet shifting as he trembled and goosebumps began to form on his bare skin. He moved forward, trailing hot kisses and kitten licks along the way. When he reached the hem of the others boxer shorts, he lightly fingered at the fabric, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he glanced up at the older boy. He was unmoving, his eyes testing the other and he waited until it was asked of him to continue.

“Hwi Taek, for the love of God... Please..”

His voice was strained and Jin Ho had to hold his breath to keep from moaning out loudly as he felt the experimental touch on his groin. The other boy was palming him through this boxer shorts, his lips, tongue, and teeth marking up his inner thighs. He exhaled sharply as he felt the other boy grip him roughly, his hand stroking along his length, his half-hard cock now straining against the hand that teased it as it doubled in size. It took all of his focus to not grab the other male by the hair, to not tear his own boxers away, to not shove his leaking tip down the others throat. He let out a sigh when he felt the fabric finally slipping away, the heat of his own cock slapping against his stomach and he groaned as flesh met flesh, the others hand snaking around the base slowly. He bit his lip as he felt the hand move, stroking up, and then down, once, and then twice. It was almost agonizing how slowly Hwi Taek was moving, his wrist lazily flicking to stroke Jin Ho a few more times before he lowered his mouth, his tongue slowly dragging across the tip to swipe at a single bead of precome.

It was salty, and it smelled musky, but Hwi Taek loved every bit of it. He buried his nose into the soft patch of hair just above Jin Ho's arousal, his tongue lapping at the head and he parted his lips, his breath grazing the heated flesh. He let out a low hum before taking him into his mouth, his eyes closing as he tasted him on his tongue, his hand still curled around the base. He could hear the breathy moans coming from above him, pleased with himself and he slid down, taking in what he could, before the tip hit the back of his throat. He raised his mouth slowly, letting his tongue paint small lines and patterns on the throbbing veins, his lips causing a wet sound as he sucked. His hand was stilled, his eyes opening to glance up at the other, a smirk on his lips before he rode down on him again; his throat vibrating as he hummed the tune of “Happy Birthday.”

“Jesus Fuck... Hwi Taek.”

Jin Ho knew how skilled the other boy was, having had his cock sucked by him on several occasions, but it was never this painfully slow, or sexy. The rumbling in the other boys throat added to the pleasure, but he had to laugh at how absurd it was to have the birthday song hummed around his throbbing erection. He could see the smile in the other boys eyes, his own half lidded as he enjoyed the pressure, the suction, the slick heat that enveloped him entirely. He choked back a gasp as he felt himself hit the back of the other boys throat, the muscles shifting as he swallowed to open his throat and he felt himself slide deeper, a familiar tightness wrapping around him. His hands were moving, grasping at anything they could reach, one hand tangled in the mop of hair bobbing in his lap, the other clinging to the sheets below. He raised his hips slightly, testing the waters, before hearing an approving grunt and he tightened his grip on the sandy hair, his hips jerking off of the bed. He held the other boy in place, his lips parted and willing as Jin Ho fucked into his mouth, his own lips falling open to let a low whine escape. He knew that if he continued he would come too soon, and he slowed his pace, his fingers relaxing and he slumped on the bed; his voice trembling from having nearly come.

“Hwi Taek... baby..”

The words were murmured, barely audible and Hwi Taek looked up, his lips swollen and red from having been fucked so thoroughly. He took his cue and climbed back into the elders lap, his mouth covered as soon as it was within reach. Their tongues and teeth clashed, the kisses sloppy and needy, their breaths harsh and full of lust. Hands were splayed on hips, fingers stroking slowly and lovingly as they kissed, their mouths parting only after several minutes had passed. Their foreheads were pressed together, uneven breaths mingling with one another and the silence was finally broken.

“So who gets to be on top?”

And this is how Hwi Taek found himself in his current situation. Straddling Jin Ho's bare body, his own pants still in tact, his arousal straining painfully against them, a staredown in place. He blinked once at the question, unsure of how to respond as they had never discussed who would be the top before. It had never come up in conversation, because they had never found the time to come this far and he thought for a moment before responding.

“Well, I am the leader.”

“I'm older.”

“I'm taller.”

“I'm stronger.” 

“I'm prettier.”

“But it's MY birthday...”

Silence.

“And just think how pretty you would look getting fucked by the birthday boy...”

The words ghosted over his ear and Hwi Taek shuddered, his entire body responding to the words, his defeat imminent. It was in fact Jin Ho's birthday, and he was older, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did like the idea of being positively wrecked by the older boy. He pouted for a moment, feigning his distaste for the idea and sighed in mock exasperation, his eyes falling on the older boys face.

“Fine, but I get to be on top next time.”

He spat his agreement, his eyes narrowed and he laughed, unable to continue the fraudulent irritation and he let out a surprised noise as he fell over backwards, the older males dominant side taking over. He loved it when Jin Ho was forceful, when he took charge and made him feel powerless to fight him off, yet protected at the same time. He sighed as he felt the lips on his neck, a mark to match the others forming on his own skin and he let his fingers drag along Jin Ho's sides. He laid on the bed compliantly, allowing the elder to have his way with him in any way that he saw fit, his form relaxed and enjoying every touch. He hissed as he felt the teeth on his nipple, the elder exacting revenge for his earlier tormenting and he scratched along his back to his spine; his fingers lightly pressing into the soft skin. He was relieved when he felt the fingers tugging at his pants, his button and zipper undone swiftly and he was now just as bare as the other.

“For fuck's sake, Hwi Taek... You're beautiful.”

His voice was breathy and full of affection, his eyes drinking in the sight before him as he tossed aside the unwanted clothing. Jin Ho had seen Hwi Taek naked before, in the showers, but never splayed out on his bed, limbs strewn about, his body glowing under the dim light in all of it's glory. It was a beautiful sight and he thanked the gods that he had lived long enough to view it. His hands moved slowly, tracing up bare legs and knees, roaming over muscled thighs and he dug his fingers into the flesh there; watching the color change. He was enchanted by the other, the lithe form completely barren and open to him, his hands stroking between the thighs, pushing them apart slowly. It had been some time since he had been with another man, but he remembered the proper way to do things, his hands curling under the back of the others thighs and pushing his legs into the air. He situated himself between the parted thighs, resting the legs on his shoulders and he breathed lightly on the puckered hole that presented itself before gently dragging his tongue in one smooth motion across it. He could hear the whimper from above, his cock twitching at the sound and he licked at it again, his tongue pressing against the tight rim.

“Relax baby.”

He breathed, his fingers stroking the others thigh while he cooed words of encouragement, and felt the others tension slip. 

“Good boy.”

He prodded at the hole with his tongue once more, feeling it slip inside this time, his fingers giving a gentle squeeze and he heard a low moan when he wiggled it experimentally. He pulled it back, swirling around the rim slowly before pushing it back inside, tasting salt and sweat as he tongued the pliant hole. He pulled his mouth away, his lips capturing a soft spot on the thigh, his teeth gently digging into it as he pressed a finger to the hole, slowly working it inside to the first knuckle. He could hear the others breath hitch and he kissed the thigh softly, his free hand moving to lazily stroke the others cock to help him through the stretch. He could feel the muscles relax and he pushed his finger in the rest of the way, letting it still for a moment before pulling it back and slipping it inside again. He found a slow rhythm that worked, gently working the other boy loose before adding a second, and then a third finger, a low hiss of pain meeting his ears as the third was added. 

“It's okay, relax. You're almost there.”

Hwi Taek nodded, mostly to himself, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he felt the burn of the stretch. He had never been in this position before, Jin Ho being the first and only sexual relationship he had even been a part of, though he had no regrets. He felt his body jerk as Jin Ho curved his fingers, striking something inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, his lips parting to let out a harsh moan. He could hear a soft chuckle from below, his eyes squeezing shut as the other stroked the spot again, his mind fogging as he gasped and wriggled, trying to feel the same pleasure again. He was disappointed when it didn't come again, instead the fingers withdrawing and he felt himself being flipped over, his face against the sheets, his ass in the air. He jolted when he felt a firm slap on one cheek, positive that there would be a red mark on his ass in the morning and he flinched as another slap followed. It wasn't painful, just unexpected and he moaned lowly when he felt the lips return, slowly trailing kisses up his thigh. There were teeth and tongue on his lower body, his hips shaking as he felt the harsh suction on his skin, the other boy marking him and blowing on the subtle bruises. 

Jin Ho couldn't get enough of the boy spread out in front of him. He wanted to take his time, to smother him in kisses and love bites. He was very dominant when it came to sex and this was no exception, his eyes gleaming with pride at the red marks littering the others skin, the hand print on his ass particularly endearing. He bent down one last time to plant a single kiss just above the round ass that wiggled from side to side, his hands stroking over the smooth hips and he pulled away to dig in the top drawer of his nightstand. He quickly found what he was looking for and he settled back on the bed, lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He poured a small bit of the lube onto his fingers and smeared it around the stretched hole, the others body jerking at the touch of the cold fluid on his body. He gently stroked the other boys back apologetically and tore open the condom packet, carefully rolling it onto himself and he generously applied lubricant to the outside of the condom before settling between the other boys thighs. 

“I need you to relax and breathe, okay baby?”

Hwi Taek tensed up immediately, doing the exact opposite of what he was told and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing and relax. He could feel light touches on his hips, Jin Ho's fingers drawing small circles to ease his anxiety and he gripped the sheets below him, his form slowly releasing the tension it had built up. He grimaced as he felt the tip push past his rim, his eyes watering from the searing pain and he bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. He knew it would get better, but it hurt, and he just wanted it to stop. He hissed as he felt the other boy sink into him, his entire length buried inside of him and he tried to breathe normally.

“It's all in. You're doing great, baby.”

Jin Ho could sense the fear and anxiety in the other boy, his hands kneading and stroking his back, his hips, his sides, trying to console him and he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, a soft gasp following. It wasn't a pained gasp, but sounded more pleasured and he tried rocking his hips gently, just urging his tip against the hard gland that sent another jolt of pleasure through the other boy. He could feel him trembling beneath him and he smiled, his lips brushing over the back of his neck and he rolled his hips backwards before sinking into him again slowly. He groaned as he felt the heat surround him again, his mind able to focus on his own pleasure now that he was sure the other was okay and he leaned back, his hands moving to grip the flushed hips beneath him. He squeezed firmly as he moved, his hips moving at a steady pace, his eyes focused on the point where his cock disappeared into his lover, the sight both beautiful and arousing at the same time. 

Hwi Taek was finally used to the feeling of fullness, the pain giving way to pleasure and he let his moans be heard, his lips forever parted as he felt his body jerk with each thrust from behind. His face was grinding into the bed, his hands grasping at the sheets as he panted, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth as he moaned and sobbed. He loved Jin Ho. Every part of him, even his stubborn, bossy side, but he had never been able to fully admit that to himself until this very moment. His heart and body were both full to the brim, and he couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as he felt the other boy strike his prostate, his vision blurring as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't in pain, he was in love, and the entire situation was overwhelming. He cried out again, his body shaking as he felt his prostate being abused, his hips pained and bruised from the vice-like grip on them. He could barely find the energy to lift his hand to his untouched arousal, the straining flesh slapping his stomach with every thrust and dripping precome onto the sheets below. He fumbled with his strokes, his lips red and swollen from the teeth that dug into them and he felt a heat tear through him like he had never felt before.

“Jin Ho.. It's coming..”

The voice was strained, but Jin Ho barely made out the words, his eyes finally catching glimpse of the slender fingers wrapped around the others cock, his own stomach in fiery knots as he slammed his hips into Hwi Taek's repeatedly. He was getting close himself, but he always made sure that Hwi Taek was taken care of, even if it was his birthday. He continued to move at furious pacing, his body bending over the other and he planted a kiss square on his shoulder, his words coming out in a soft tone as he neared his climax. 

“Come for me, baby.”

It didn't take more than hearing the command to push Hwi Taek over the edge, his body jerking as he felt the pooled heat in his stomach spiral downward and he continued to pump himself furiously as he felt the hot fluid spray onto his stomach and chest. He cried out hoarsely, his cock twitching one last time, the final spurt trickling down his fingers and it took all of his concentration to not collapse right then and there. He was mostly held up by Jin Ho, who was still thrusting into him, his own orgasm crashing over him in waves, his hips stuttering and coming to a stop deep inside of the twitching walls. He let out a guttural moan as he came, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the others hips and they were bound to leave a bruise in their wake. He exhaled raggedly, his body and energy spent and he released the other boy, their bodies collapsing in a tangle of limbs. He lie stilled for a few minutes, his breath finally evening out and he carefully slipped his softening member from inside the other boy, a low groan coming from his direction. He rolled onto his back, slipping the condom off, tossing it in the general direction of the waste basket and he rolled back onto his side, coming face to face with the other boy.

“Hi.”

Hwi Taek smiled weakly at the word, his white teeth showing briefly as he hummed, feeling the soft lips pressed against his forehead. His hair was matted to his head, his body glistening with sweat, and covered in cum. He felt utterly wrecked and disgusting, but he didn't have the energy to move. He groaned as he felt the weight leave the other side of the bed and he sighed as he felt it return, a warm washcloth gliding over his stomach and chest, cleaning him up. His eyes were closed and he breathed quietly, sleep threatening to take over, and he nestled into the older boys arms; contentment settling over him. He nuzzled his nose into the neck that presented itself, a gentle buzzing in his head as he relaxed into the others touch; his hair ruffling as lips brushed against it and he sighed again.

“I love you, Jin Ho...”

He felt a warmth rush through his body, unlike anything he had ever felt before and he hummed softly, smiling into the hair that he had settled his face in. He squeezed the younger male, his arms wrapped securely around him, loving and protective, his chin propping up on the top of the others head.

“And I didn't think this birthday could get any better...”

His words were greeted with a soft noise, the other boy squirming in his arms and rubbing his face against his shoulder lazily, the exhaustion finally taking over and Hwi Taek heard one last thing before he was lost to the darkness.

“I love you, too, Hwi Taek. Goodnight.”


End file.
